


RUI (Rescued Under the Influence)

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Drunken Confessions, First Meetings, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Star Spangled Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Winteriron Week 2019, as carefully pointed out, except drugged not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When Bucky entered the base, he expected to find Hydra agents (to be destroyed) and computer files (to be copied if useful, then also destroyed). He was not prepared to find a drugged Tony Stark. Nor was he prepared for Stark's reaction to seeing him. How does he deal with someone beingexcitedto meet him?Written for:Winteriron Appreciation Week – Day 1 First Meeting / “Are we really gonna do this here?”Tony Stark Bingo 2019 – T2 Confessions under the influenceStar Spangled Bingo – Taken CaptiveBucky Barnes Bingo – K3 Vulnerability





	RUI (Rescued Under the Influence)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at both winteriron and a meet-cute style fic. I hope it worked out (mostly I just let them ramble at/about each other...)

Bucky hums in satisfaction as he pockets the thumb drive. One more set of Winter Soldier files erased; one more list of Hydra bases and operatives acquired. Just one last thing to deal with, then he can get out of the current base, trigger the charges he laid on the way in, and cross another site off his list. But first… He turns around just as the ‘one last thing’ groans and levers himself to a sitting position.

He had checked the man lying on the bench when he entered the lab. Just enough to confirm that he was unarmed, genuinely unconscious and most likely a prisoner. Having been assessed as overall low-threat, at least for the short term, he had then been relegated to background monitoring while Bucky focused on the computer and the information he came for.

Upon closer inspection now, the man is… still low-threat. Shorter than average, even with his dark hair sticking up all over the place. Fit without being overly muscled; clothed in expensive dress shirt and pants rather the worse for wear, all accessories – belt, shoes and watch included – removed. He is also clearly drugged to the eyeballs. If the slight swaying and glassy eyes weren’t a clue, the uncoordinated but relaxed movement of what is an obviously broken leg would have given it away.

“Are you here to rescue me?”

Bucky’s eyes jump back to the man’s face at the delight in his voice. It is a reasonable reaction he supposes, for anyone who has been a ‘guest’ of Hydra long enough to discover their lack of hospitality, but not yet to have been drained of hope. But it is odd for such a tone to be directed at him. For decades, the only people who’ve been glad to see him have been more interested in the orders they were about to give him. But this man is just assuming that he is there to save him; he’s become so used to being the one people need saving _from_ …

“But of course you are. ‘Cause that’s what heroes do. You were always my favourite, y’know. Dad liked Cap best, but you’re better. You didn’t need any fancy science to be a hero. You’re just human, doing what needs to be done.”

Bucky… isn’t quite sure how to react to that declaration. Part of him is surprised that that the man actually seems to recognise who he is. Was. Part of him winces at being called a hero and the implications of the last comment, given his actions the past decades. Part of him bristles at the slight towards Steve; the serum only let others see the hero he always was. And part of him is preening at the idea that someone can look at him next to Captain America, and still say they like him best.

“Hang on, hang on, I’m doing this all backwards. Hi. I’m Bucky Barnes, you’re… No, that’s wrong. _You’re_ Bucky Barnes, _I’m_ Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.” 

Stark – and now Bucky recognises him from the research he did into Steve’s new team, although he has a feeling there might be something else as well – reaches out a hand to shake. Suddenly the man freezes, his gaze glued to Bucky’s left arm. He braces himself for whatever comment is about to come, not even quite sure why he cares, but –

“Shiny!”

Bucky blinks as Stark launches himself him, grabby hand and screwdriver – and where had _that_ come from – outstretched. Unfortunately, while the drugs might be blocking the pain, they don’t make Stark’s broken leg any better able to support his weight. Acting on long-forgotten instinct Bucky reaches out, catching the man just before he can collapse face-first onto the ground. Brown eyes look unfocused up at him.

“Woah, spinny.” Stark tries for a moment to get his feet under him, before giving up and slumping back against the supporting arm. “’m I drunk? Nono nope, can’t be drunk. Three reasons.”

An expectant silence fills the room before Bucky realises what Stark is waiting for.

“Ok. Why aren’t you drunk?”

A sloppy grin spreads across Stark’s face.

“So you _can_ speak! I’d wondered what your voice sounds like. For years I’ve wondered. Newsreels show your smile but never your voice, it’s not fair… Wait, focus, reasons not-drunk. Reasons number the first! I don’t _do_ that anymore. Promised Pepper. After the birthday party; too many messes to clean up. I don’t care what people think about _me_ , but it’s not fair to her. Not when I already made her deal with the company. So I stopped. Couldn’t for me but can for her. She’s better off without my problems.

“Then, reason the second. This isn’t a party and isn’t a hospital and isn’t my bed, so I must have been captured. And kidnappers never have booze.” He frowns. “ No, _they_ have booze, they just never give it to me. Not that I want their nasty cheap paint-thinner home brew. But still… rude! Even when I was there for months and months, and it was so cold – which should have been odd because it was a desert but that’s what caves do – and first I was dying and then I was doing what they wanted, or at least they thought I was…”

“And the third reason?” Bucky cuts him off. He doesn’t like the darkness creeping into Stark’s expression; far too familiar himself with the painful bite of memories better left buried.

“Third?”

“Why you can’t be drunk right now.” He’s still not quite sure why he’s prompting Stark to finish his thought. It’s hardly the place for a conversation, in the middle of a Hydra base, and the man himself more out of it than aware. But, he’s curious, and he can’t deny that there is something endearing about Stark’s rambling. And it’s worth it to see Stark brighten again.

“Oh! The third reason, yeah. Y'see, if I was drunk, I’d have to be _really, really_ drunk. And that would make you a hallush- hallucination. And you can’t be a hallushination, you must real."

“And why is that?” Privately, Bucky’s pretty sure that the level of drugs Stark is currently on are – if anything – _more_ likely to make him see things than mere alcohol.

“Because I’ve never imagined you being so _cute_!”

Stark bursts into helpless giggles, thankfully missing what must be a blush spreading across Bucky’s cheeks. Stark thinks he’s _cute_? Bucky can’t be _cute_. He’s the Winter Soldier. He’s a world-renowned assassin. He’s big and muscly and has a god-damned metal arm. That’s not _cute_. Cute is small and warm and fluffy and adorable; like –

Sudden silence snaps his attention back to the present. Stark has stopped giggling. Stark’s eyes are closed. Stark is limp. Oh god. Stark is d-

A loud snore echoes through the room.

Stark is asleep. Bucky lets out a breath, willing his heartbeat to return to normal.

Looking down at the puddle of sleeping genius draped against his shoulder, he wonders what to do next. Stark clearly needs medical attention, but he can’t just take him to a hospital. The nearest ones almost certainly have Hydra agents or allies, and the logistics of trying to move Stark further without being tracked are unfeasible.

He sighs. There is another option. While Steve has been busy trying to follow him, Bucky has been keeping an eye on him right back. He’s been thinking that maybe it’s time to let him catch up, time to stop running and learn who he is around someone who cares. Looks like Stark has made the decision for him. A faint smile curves his lips. Besides, if he goes with Steve, he’ll have a chance to get to know Stark better…


End file.
